


It's Complicated

by MEGV771995



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Barry Allen/Reader - Freeform, Cisco Ramon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, It' Complicated, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Cisco Ramon/Gypsy, The Flash (TV 2014) - Freeform, cisco ramon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGV771995/pseuds/MEGV771995
Summary: All (y/n) Prince-Kent wanted is to find her parents what could be so complicated about it.





	1. Character Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a preview of (y/n) Prince-Kent :)

Name:

(y/n) Prince-Kent

Age:

28

Family:

Diana Prince-Kent/Wonder Woman (Mother)

Clark Kent/Super Man (Father)

Kara Danvers/Super Girl (Aunt but introduce as Cousin)

Queen Hippolyta (Grandmother)

Altra-Ego:

Super Woman

Powers:

Superhuman Strength

Superhuman Speed

Superhuman Agility

Superhuman Reflexes

Superhuman Stamina

Flight

Heat Vision

Invulnerability

Longevity

Self-Sustenance

Superhuman Senses

Superhuman Hearing

Super Smell

Heat Vision

Super Vision

Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision

Telescopic Vision

X-Ray Vision

Thermal Vision

Accelerated Healing

Abilities:

Expert Combatant

Intellect

Hacking Skills

Multilingualism

Archery

Swordsmanship

Lassoing

Expert Marks woman

Weakness:

Vulnerability to Krptonite

Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons

Weapons:

Bracelets Of Submission

Lasso of truth

Residents:

Gotham (Former)

New York (Former)

Star City (Former)

Central City (Currently)

Kansas (Former)

Themyscira (Former)

Occupation:

Oliver Queen's Assistant (Former)

CCPD Assistant Detective (Currently)

Dr. Harrison Wells Assistant (Currently)

Vigilante (Secretly)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of (y/n) Prince-Kent's story

(y/n)'s POV

~10 years ago~

I"m at Grandma's for the week Mom and Dad are out saving the world as always thought sometimes i don't like it when their away I get lonely when their away, but Grandma is always their to make it better I'm out on the front porch of Grandma's house playing with one of my dolls when i saw my parents flew towards the farm making their way here, I got up to greet them I looked at Grandma and she nodded at me my Dad crouch down to my level opened up his arms, and i immediately ran into his arms hugging him. 

"How was your day little one?" Mom ask.

"Aunt Kara went to visit me yesterday, she got me a new doll and she took me shopping" I told them showing them the doll that my Aunt Kara got me.

"Really what else did you do?" Dad ask.

"I help Grandma at the farm"

"Did you now?" Dad put me down, and the three of us started walking towards the house.

"Thank you for taking her for us" Mom said thanked Grandma.

"Oh it's ok , Diana plus I've always like having a little bit of a company at the house" Grandma told her.

"Still thank you" Mom smiled greatly at her.

"Mom do you mind taking (y/n) to bed for us me and Diana have too talk" Grandma gave them a knowing look.

"Come on (y/n) it's get you to bed" I took Grandma's hand, and we went upstairs to my room.

No one's POV

"What is it Clark?"

"You know we can't ignore that her powers are growing rapidly Diana"

"What do you want me to do have sent away she's my child Clark"

"I know but it's the best way to protect her"

"Clark we protect people here all the time why can we not do the same with our daughter"

"Diana I know it's for you but think about it the more (y/n) learns about you the better it will be"

"Do you really think so"

"I know so"

"Alright i trust you but promise me she will be safe"

"I promise"

"We'll start making preparations for her leaving next week"

As the though of (y/n) leaving drown into her she couldn't help the tears she remembers the few times she cried at first it was about Steve Trevor, and the second time was when she saw her husband Clark Kent died before her very eyes, Clark rapped his arms around her letting her cry on his chest he only saw her like this once and that was when he sacrifice himself to save her from doom.

"It's ok Diana"

"I don't want her to go i want her to stay with us live a normal life"

"Me too, Me too"

(y/n)'s POV

~One week later~

Mom and Dad said they we're taking somewhere special I'm really excited because i barely get to travel with them i wonder we're is it they we're taking me.

"Mother Father where are we going?" I ask Dad nodded at Mom.

"Themyscira my birthplace" She answered simply my eyes widen and my excitement only grew.

When we finely made it i wasted no time running towards the beach it's beautiful here i can't believe i never went to Mom's birthplace before i saw Dad help Mom got off of the boat and i ran towards them.

"It's beautiful here Mom, I can't you took me here before" Mom gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so"

"Diana are you sure their going to welcome her here?"

"Yes dearest i know that they will"

I took hold of both my parents hands as with walk towards a village it's estrange it's like theirs only women they greeted Mom as well as Dad.

"Mom why are they only women here?"

"Their Amazonian Women my darling" Mom explained to me.

"So theirs no Man here?"

"No unless you count me" Dad joked which cause both me and Mom to smile.

"Diana" 

An older woman said walking towards the three of us she was dress in a golden armor she greeted Mom hugging her, she nodded towards Dad greeting him as well he greeted her to who was she? 

"Mother this our daughter (y/n) we took her here to see you" Mom told her.

"Welcome (y/n) I'm Hippolyta" She crouch down at eye level too me i shyly hid behind Dad.

"It's ok (y/n) she's your Grandmother" Dad gave me a reassuring smile.

"Clark dearest how about you show (y/n) around i need to talk to my Mother"

"Of course honey" Dad took hold of my hand, and started showing me Themyscira.

No one's POV

"You didn't took her here to introduce me have you?" Hippolyta ask her daughter.

"Mother i fear (y/n)'s powers are getting stronger everyday" She explained to her

"I see then why not have her stay here where we can train her to use it?"

"I don't know Mother i want her to be with me and Clark, but i think both you him are right she needs to know this side of her"

"Do not worry i will train (y/n) myself"

"Thank you Mother"

Diana hugged her Mother in reassurement she loved her (y/n) from the very first time she saw her, and parting with her is like she's leave apart of herself it's like losing her husband all over again.

"When will you and Dad came back?" (y/n) ask after Diana finish explaining everything to her.  
"My darling you will see me and father soon ok?" She told her daughter she then hug both of her parents.  
"I promise when i can control my powers I'll find the both of you." She promised them.  
"We know that you will sweetheart." Her Dad said too her and that was the last day she ever saw them again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter  
> ~Worried about their daughter Diana Prince and Clark Kent have sent her to Theymscira~

~9 years later~

Years have gone by (y/n) Prince-Kent had better control of her powers and now she is to fulfill her promise.

"Are you sure about this?" Hippolyta ask her granddaughter.

"Yes I made a promise that I'll find them and i will" She told her grandmother with a determine.

"I understand come there is something i need to show you" (y/n) followed her Hippolyta lead to a room she's never been before.

"Where are we?" She ask.

"This where we kept are treasures and most priceless positions" She explain to her granddaughter. 

Hippolyta had pick up an armor that is very identical to her daughter's but a bit different it gold in color with brown leather footwear.

"Me and your mother have made it for this very day" She explained to (y/n).

"Grandmother thank you."

"You and your mother have always been my greatest love." She cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"And you will always be in my heart." She wrap her arms around Hippolyta.

A few days later (y/n) have left Themyscira in search of her parents, she got to a place called Star City and met a vigilante named Oliver Green he offered a job as his assistant and help into finding her parents.

~Eight years later~

"Morning (y/n)" He greeted her.

"Oh hey Oliver morning" She said.

"So what's for today?" He ask.

"Well you have a meeting with the press on 1:30 pm after that you have alot of paper to sign".

"Is that all?".

"Also I've been meaning to talk too you about someting improtant".

"Ok what is it?" Oliver ask.

"I decided to go too Central City" She told him.

"You know i was about to ask if you we're ok with going their".

"You we're?".

"Yeah i got a hold of my friend in Central City Dr. Harrision Wells maybe he can help into finding them".

"Dr. Harrision Wells? the guy from S.T.A.R. Labs? from the accelerature particle explosion?".

"The very same one".

"Thanks".

"Don't mention it".

(y/n) could help but laugh even thought she spent only eight years with them she already became, close to team Arrow Felicity and Thea, became her best friends, Oliver and her have more of a brother and sister relationship, and Will he became like the son she always wanted.

"Do you have to go?" Will ask (y/n).

"Yeah I'm really sorry" She crouch down to his level putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll visit me won't you?". 

"Of course".

"Can you visit me everyday".

"Sorry i can't really do that".

"Every week?".

"How about every weekends and holidays".

"Ok you got yourself a deal" Will extended out his hand for a shake she took it, and shook his hand .

"Your always welcome to back here (y/n)" Felicity told her.

"Thanks Felicity" She hugged her.

"We'll miss you" Thea said to (y/n).

"I'll miss you guys to" She went over to her, and pulled Thea for a hug which she returned.

"You call us if you ever need help" Oliver told her.

"Thanks".


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter  
> ~It's been 9 years since (y/n) Prince-Kent last saw her parents determine to find them she left Themyscira, while looking for them she met a vigilante named Oliver Queen, he offered his help into finding her parent~

~No one's P.O.V.~

"It's really nice having you here Ms. Kent" Dr. Harrison Wells said.

"The pleasure is all mine Dr. Wells".

"Please call me Harry".

Harry explained to (y/n) about S.T.A.R. Labs called a guy with shoulder length black hair, his wearing what appears to be a black star wars shirt, jeans and sneakers just then she felt a gust of wind, and sees a blur of red.

"Mr. Allen just in time i was about to introduce Ms. Kent my new assistant" Harry told a guy wear red and yellow outfit.

"Hi I'm (y/n) Kent" She extended out her hand for a shake.

~Barry's P.O.V.~

I just finish saving hostages from a bank robbery, i run to S.T.A.R Labs then i saw Harry with Cisco and, a (y/h/s) black hair colored woman i stop beside Cisco now that i got a good look of her she have beautiful blue eyes with a bit of brown in them.

"Hi I'm (y/n) Kent" She introduce extending out her hand for a shake.

"I'm The flash I...mean Barry Allen" I nervelessly said shaking her hand.

"And this is Cisco Ramon you'll be working with him along side Caitlin Snow" Dr. Wells pointed to Cisco.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Allen and Mr. Ramon".

"Nice to meet you too, and please call me Barry".

"Sure thing Barry".

"Yeah no need for formalities you can just call Cisco" Cisco told her.

"So did you got to look around S.T.A.R Labs yet?" I ask her.

"No not yet, but Dr. Wells did explain to what kind of work you guys do here".

"Actually i was about to ask Mr. Ramon too give her a tour, since they will be working together i though that it would make a great opportunity,for them to get to know each other" Dr. Wells explained.

"Well i don't really mind" Cisco said with a smile.

"Well in that case thank you" She smiled at him.

~Cisco's P.O.V.~

Me and (y/n), walked around S.T.A.R. Labs our conversation started from work to our personal lives.

"I use to live in Metropolis, but I moved to Starling about eight years ago" She told me.

"What made you move to Starling City?" I ask.

"It's because of my parents" When she mentioned her parents i can't, but notice her smile fell into a frown.

"Why? you're parents from Starling City?" I questioned her.

"No their not my mom is from London, while dad is from Kansas" She explained.

"So why did you said that you moved to Starling City because of them?" I ask her.

"It's nothing Cisco" She walked a head of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates :'(


End file.
